


oh, way down we go [Podfic]

by blackglass, twtd



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Mission Gone Awry but Successful in the End, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Tension, some blood but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of "oh, way down we go" by an orphan account."Scott is squeamish about his own blood, which is weird in their line of work. So Tessa has to step up."
Relationships: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	oh, way down we go [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [oh, way down we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041775) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  
  
Cover art by: [quoththegayven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven)  


Length: 9:23  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oh,%20way%20down%20we%20go.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/oh,%20way%20down%20we%20go%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "In Their Shoes" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, where you create a favorite thing of one of your team members. We hope you enjoy this, idella! Thanks to quoththegayven for the cover art!


End file.
